Love Sick
by CieloFiore-hime
Summary: Despaired over the lost of her murdered parents, she throws everything away and promises to exact revenge. AU. fem!Tsuna. Varying degrees of OOCness. Pls give it a chance and read this!
1. Prologue

**Summary: Despaired over the lost of her murdered parents, she throws everything away and promises to exact revenge. AU. fem!Tsuna. **

**Warning: ****Varying degrees of OOCness.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own parts of the plot and dialogue. As for most of the part of the plot, ideas will be taken from the manga. Although I do own the filler ideas for plot of the characters. **

******{This Disclaimer will not be repeated again.}**

**[*****A/N**: (Adapted from Love Sick manga by Morie Satoshi) The story will not go exactly as the Manga due to the increase of character in this story although plot will be following it slightly]

* * *

_Rain showered heavily onto the earth outside._

_Weather suitable for the funeral held in the shrine nearby._

_Few mourns were heard._

_Funeral songs were played._

_People present went up to place a flower in the casket._

_Condolences were said as they passed by a girl._

_The middle school girl wearing her dark sailor uniform stood amidst it all. She was holding onto the portrait of the deceased, her mother._

_A dark atmosphere was around her. Her head looked down, face partially covered by her front bangs, lips twisted into a scowl. Beneath the bangs, eyes were narrowed with a vindictive look._

_There was only a thought in the girl's mind._

**'I promise to take revenge for you, okaa-san, otou-san. _Even if I have to abandon everything to do it.'_**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for giving this story a chance, and so how was this prologue? FYI, this dialogue was not included in the original manga. I've wrote it out from a just a scene of where the heroine, Shiki, was showed holding onto the portrait in chapter 9(I think). Was it good? bad? Anyway please review! Criticism are also welcome, but no hate comments or flaming pls. Well, thank you very much, hope to see you again next time!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Two students wearing standard male uniform walked down the staircase of the eminent elite school, Namimori Private Institute.

"Welcome, Yoshisawa Natsu-kun. It's rare to admit someone as a seniors here. Have you become familiar with the school grounds?" One of the two boys, the president in charge of student welfare department, greeted and asked while guiding the other boy around.

"Yes, I have. I'm overwhelmed by the school's grandness" the other boy, transferee named Yoshisawa Natsu, answered politely following the president guiding him around. The president gave a light chuckle.

"Well, most of the student here are children of wealthy families so they can't be inconvenienced" the president replied.

"Are you any different?" Natsu asked again.

"Hmm, I'm not here to worry about grades or participating in competitive clubs. For those reasons, its usually relaxing here." the president answered, "As long as you don't oppose the group of seven named **_[Guardians]_**, you should have a meaningful school life"

As they walked down the stairs onto flat platform connecting to the next flight of stairs, Natsu looked out the large plane of glass window.

"Who's that over there?" Natsu asked as placed his hand on the window glass and looked at man on the ground below walking away.

"That's the chairman of this school" the president said as he looked over. "Here, neither teachers nor students rise up against the chairman-"

_'The chairman...I'm going to get my revenge against him'_ was his thought as he tuned out the other's ramblings and explanation.

_'And for that, I need those people'_, Natsu thought as he followed the other down a hallway after he had finished his rambling and explanation.

* * *

Natsu was snapped out of his reverie when suddenly, squealing of girls was heard from the side. He and the president stopped to look towards it. Natsu saw three boys, two ravenettes and a silverette, walking through with girls surrounding them. The curly haired ravenette just waved at the girls. The silverette ignored the girls as he walked pass while the last ravenette just gave the girls a smile. A girl went towards the silverette.

"Hayato-sama, weren't you ranked #1 in last week's exam? It's wonderful" the girl complimented.

After the girl just finished the last syllable of the sentence of compliment, a slightly plump teacher with a mean face came shoving some girls away, making some of them unbalanced and stumbling a little to move away from him.

"Hey! Quiet down and go to your class! Lesson is about to start!" the teacher, Nezu Dohachiro shouted and then turned towards the silverette with a self-complacent smirk. "Gokudera Hayato, just because you get high grades and being the top student, do you think you can do as you please? Isn't it mortifying to realised yourself being a big fish in a small pond?" Nezu taunted. Hayato smirked.

"Nezu-sensei, the solution formula to the example question on the test paper you gave the other day was wrong. Testing the students on high level questions is fine but at least try to make sure you get the formulas right yourself" Hayato countered back with mocking tone.

"Wha-" Nezu spluttered. "Hey! My lesson is about to begin" Nezu shouted when he saw the silverette walking away.

"I'd rather take a nap than listen to your stupid excuse for a lesson. Now, if you'll excuse me" Hayato retorted back with a smug expression and walked away.

Giggles were heard behind and saw one of the ravenettes giggling with a girl, whispering away.

"Lambo Bovino! What are laughing at!" Nezu shouted in anger.

Lambo gave a sigh with a innocent and weary expression on his face. "Excuse me...but Hayato's knowledge is comparable to high-level mathematician. It's impossible for you to win against him in an argument. To him, you are jut an amusement." Lambo taunted in an innocent voice.

Giggles and soft laughter was heard as Nezu's face bloomed red in embarrassment. He stomped away angrily with a embarrassed red face, pushing through the crowd, making some of the girls fall onto the ground.

"Oya oya, what's so amusing? How about I join in?" A blunette asked as he came over. A purplenette and a another silverette followed a distance away before walking towards the smiling ravenette.

"Mukuro-sama" some girl shouted in happiness.

"Mukuro-sama, I was so lonely" a girl fallen on the floor proclaimed.

"Kufufufu, I was too. In the time that I haven't seen you, you've grown even more beautiful" Mukuro said seductively as he knelt next to the girl.

"Are you going to be absent again to spend time with another female student?" the girl said dejectedly.

"Oya, selfishness is no good. So be a good girl" Mukuro replied.

"I know...but...being the 6th instead of the 5th is terrible" the girl exclaimed sadly.

"Kufufu, such foolishness. You are all #1 in my heart" Mukuro whispered sweetly.

"Mukuro-sama" the girl said softly in happiness.

* * *

"Um...what on earth are they...?" Natsu asked he tapped the president on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh.." the president replied dumbly but slammed a fist on the palm gently and a light bulb appeared on top of his head when he realised what Natsu was talking about.

"Ah, they're the ones I mentioned before, the group of seven called **_[Guardians]_**, although there's one that doesn't appear around the crowds" the president said. "The popularity within the school is divided among these seven individuals with the girls population among the six boys and the boy population focusing on the remaining girl of the seven."

"The only girl of the group, Chrome Dokuro, is kind with gentle demeanour and graceful actions. She is also the younger sister of two other group members. Innocent look and childish action with nice gesture towards girls, Lambo. The twins with slight different appearance and totally opposite attitudes with different surnames, Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyouya. Both siblings with girl of the group,Chrome Dokuro. The twins are never seen together in the same place. The one considered to be the knight by the girls with his protective brotherly nature and caring attitude, Sasagawa Ryohei. And finally, the one with perpetual smile on his face and almost considered ideal boyfriend, Yamamoto Takeshi" the president explained further as Natsu looked towards the other side of the hallway.

* * *

"Geez, that Nezu guy is the worst. He thinks he can bully us just because he say he is an elite and distantly related to the director. We don't have to take this kind of treatment. Come on, take my hand" the girl rambled to her friend on the floor.

"Are you okay?" a hand belonging to a Yamamoto Takeshi stretched out to the girl on the floor.

"T-Takeshi-sama. Y-Yes." the girl on the floor said softly with a blush on her cheeks took the hand and stood up.

The same happened with Sasagaewa Ryohei who helped another girl nearby.  
_'Whatever, that has nothing to do with me. Anyway, I think I better find a place without people around'_ Natsu thought as he walked away after thanking the president for guiding him around.

* * *

**Natsu's father was a person skilled in martial arts but he was murdered to look like an accident. Soon after, his mother was accused of some wrong-doing and made to leave the hospital where she worked as a doctor. Months later, his mother was murdered as well but this time made to look like suicide from the overwhelm of sadness from her husband's death. This was all planned by the director.**

**_'Okaa-san, Otou-san, if I can have my revenge on that guy, it will be enough-'_**

* * *

_'This place should be good enough, I think'_ Natsu thought. _'Guess I'll loosen it so I won't feel so constricted.'_

Natsu proceeded to take off his blazer, tie and shirt. After unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a bounded chest by a strip cloth, a creak and sound of window opening was heard with the the fluttering of curtains.

"A girl...?" A voice was heard behind the curtains.

_'Someone saw me. I've been found out!'_ Natsu thought slightly shocked.

* * *

**A/N: YO~! How's everyone? I'm a little sad that not many people voted for this to be updated. I feel that this story was pretty interesting to write though. Anyways, what do you think of this? Nice? Well then, that's all for my A/N. PLS REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Question Corner!**_

_**Who do you readers think is the one behind the curtains?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!

I've got lotsa bad news for you guys. And yeah, they're about my updates.

I don't have internet anymore = I won't be able to post anything. (Reason: I lost my phone –which contains all of my drafts and ideas etc. - and my comp is being an ass with me and the internet. But I'm going to get new phone soon and so I'll be able to read fanfics again. Yay!)

There's a high possibility I might re-write almost all of my fanfics. (Reason: I'm an idiotic moron that does things halfway and doesn't plan. I don't have a firm plot/meaning/purpose for all of my stories and so I feel that whatever I've written or writing is like crap and I'm unsatisfied with it. )

I will be on indefinite hiatus for almost all of my stories. (Note: it's a break, I'm not planning to stop/end/abandon my stories) (Reason: all the above and also because I'm having my final big exam that decides my future)

Well, I have some news for you guys as well. As for if it's good or not depends on you guys. While I'm not able to post anything, I'll be continuing to (try to) write a few chapters for [Love Sick] and [Second Life in another world] and maybe a few one shots (if possible).

Alright, now that's done and over. You all know I'll be re-writing my stories; I have many questions for you guys to get some ideas.

What stories have you read from me?

What development do you want to have in those stories?

How do you think my stories are like?

What kind of authoress do you think I am?

By the way, please PM me your answers if possible.


End file.
